


都说5d4的大眼睛是雪亮的

by grinneryaki2121



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 岳家站姐的悲情自述
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinneryaki2121/pseuds/grinneryaki2121
Summary: 一切都是瞎掰





	都说5d4的大眼睛是雪亮的

1.

都说拍图随缘，修图才是一门艺术。

可能咔咔三千下出不了一张准焦的图，也可能你好不容易对上焦，风一阵过来你打一个喷嚏按一个快门，正主在你的镜头系恍若一个自带buff的仙子，polar都调不出的绝美。

直传器连上手机之后更是大挑战，dbqdrl我自闭还是wcnm神仙下凡辛苦了，全都在你镜头和手抖的一念之间。

怎么能怪正主？不能怪正主。

只能怪你自己不努力。

3.

修图就更加如此了。

构图还凑活了，构图不好的群魔乱舞直接垃圾篓见，挑挑拣拣，剔除百分之八十的表情包，好的，让我们来会一会这神仙，要知道，接下来才是硬功夫。

首当其冲的是他妈的灯光，只要足够灯光魔鬼，无论男女都是炮仗里的排头兵，就差腰间别两红绸缎，齐鼓锣喧震天响，正月里来是新年，两坨蜡黄好拜年呀哈啊。那脸上，好家伙，你就是用套索一块一块勾，骷髅还他娘的是骷髅。

拼死拼活叠了n层滤镜移了n次饱和，爱豆终于看上去不像是大逃难里逃出来的，接下来进行下一步，修脸。要知道，肤色p好了，嘴唇就没了，嘴唇p红了，肤色就黄了，还是得套索，还是得画笔，老娘就是用萝卜丁都没给他填口红那般仔细，没法，真没法。

爱豆吃多了，瘦脸，吃少了，推骨头，眼睛没睁开给你p睁开，今天脾气不好，分分钟换成明艳十分的大笑脸。偶尔p到怀疑人生，你说怎么就不干脆再画个新的人，再看一看自己的zfb余额，cnm好不容易请了假订了房和黄牛掰头蹭进了前排内场，出，老娘这个图，必须得出。

不然老娘不甘心！

好不容易吧，色调齐全了，烟雾p掉了，灰色框框里的人也垂死病中惊坐起笑问客从何处来了，你一脸纵欲过度的死寂，准备加个水印传个超话到头就睡，照片里另一个虚晃的人影让你瞬间清醒，从头顶开始冒冷汗。

册那！抗炮抗久了，脑子都瓦特了！

4.

淦他娘的队友怎么还在这图里？？

5.

其实忘记p队友也很正常嘛，你扪心自问，尤其是自己扛着炮拍，镜头里里外外晃过那么多人是吧哈，勾肩搭背习惯了，搂搂抱抱习惯了，胯骨贴着胯骨看上去像刚do完i也习惯了，及时发现及时补救，对吧。

6.

但你很快就又陷入了绝望。

7.

“我为什么要搞岳明辉。”

8.

这事儿也不能怪老岳，怪就怪他那三个弟弟，有那么点过于难p。

9.

还他妈是各有各的难p。

10.

你打开第一张图。

侧脸绝美，嘴唇绝美，皮肤绝美，cnm这个左脸玩家真他妈绝美，全身上下都绝美，除了贴他后边儿的李振洋。

没事儿，我p。

一个小时后，你打开第二张图，老娘不搞了，为什么这个人的手总是悄咪咪出现在岳明辉的肩膀/腰/屁股上。

嘴，那个嘴要亲上他的脸了吧！

土拨鼠尖叫。

我是个唯站，我不能这样。

让我们来看看第二张图。

李振洋你好。

第三张。

您好我们又见面了。

第四张。

您好。

第五张，第六张，第七张……第N张。

你在小姐妹群里发了一条消息。

“谁有绝美ymh，救命。”

［XXX：在“今天也努力了”发送了一张图片］

好的，还是那只熟悉的手，还在他身上。

你稍微自闭。

“我说的是绝美YMH，只要YMH！”

“🈶️”

［NNN：在“今天也努力了”里发送一张图片］

好的，李振洋干脆就站在他身后撑起来一片天。

［微信红包］独美YMH，各位爹看看孩子吧

“独美🈚️”

“🈚️独美”

“cnm我怎么只抢到0.01”

“我刚翻完SD卡是真的🈚️，劝你还是放弃……”

？

毒唯警告

“有了有了！我私发你！”

“谢谢亲爹！”

［MMM：你收到一张图片］

……

……………

………………………

李振洋终于不再这张照片里了。

但他的外套在。

在岳明辉身上。

你自闭。

11.

你好不容易挤到正中间，前面三排人，后面三堵墙，好的，请你举起你的炮，对准岳明辉。

“岳岳看妈妈吧！”

第一下快门。

嗯？怎么背后有点凉飕飕的。

第二下快门。

唔，李英超刚刚是不是看我了。

第三下快门。

…他怎么还在看我。

第四下快门。

弟弟别盯我了你盯盯我旁边的灵超妈……

第五下快门。

……我还能说什么呢弟弟你眼睛真大。

你悄悄埋进人群里，换了一个位置。

第六下快门。

李英超你看看我身后的妈妈们吧别看我了。

你穿上外套，戴上口罩。

第七下快门。

弟弟你的大眼睛可真精神！！！

“这位姐妹，”你身后的姑娘拍拍你的肩膀，“你头上的这个slogan能摘下来嘛……我们后面的拍不到了。”

“啊好的好的打扰了。”

第八下快门。

谢天谢地李英超终于转头了。

但他怎么还是站在岳明辉身边？他和李振洋是要把他夹成汉堡包吗？

还有后边儿那个一九二的高个子，嘛呢你手放哪？？？

当晚你像死狗一样瘫在床上选图发图，李英超那七张眼神着实让你发毛，你突然想起白天随手塞在狗包里的带字头箍。

“岳明辉娶我！”

唔这真的只是我随手拿的应援物没看字为了好别头发才顺手带在头顶上的。

我真的是妈妈粉来着。

修图，屏幕里的小鹅哪都不能叫盯了，两只眼睛的火要瞪出来。

而你恰好知道他为啥要瞪你。

你思忖半天。

“宝宝你是不是还有一个灵岳站子。”

“绝美灵岳要吗，营业一下。”

12.

偶尔你也会帮朋友修一修图。

同担别家cpf都行，兼容并蓄有容乃大，纯粹当练手也可以。

但是你发现修cp图也能修出门道。

cp图里最带感的，基本都出自卜岳。

那个眉目传情，那个郎情妾意，那个绝美身高差，那个手那个腿那个下胯骨，不知道还以为自己在影楼里帮新婚夫妇拍婚纱照。

他俩的cp图绝在哪呢，绝还不是绝在skinship，绝在整个的结构，你看那个中轴线，你看那两个靠在一起的头，是不是一个大写的百年好合？

要不是我不吃这对cp我真的会在大街上喊他们在结婚。

但卜岳太和谐也会有问题。

譬如说，你要帮你亲友修一张洋岳图。

你发第一版过去。

“宝贝，这个……凡子的腿还挡着。”

第二版发送。

“宝贝，这是凡子的眼睛吗。”

第三版发送。

“唔……这肩上的手好像不是李振洋的。”

你没给我这张卜洋岳我怎么就是p不掉凡子？？

磕cp也有基本法好不啦！

过来过来过来，别搞洋岳了，卜洋岳！要不你说卜岳拆洋岳，行了吧，总行了吧？？？

你突然体会到了什么叫做落井下石，什么叫做幸灾乐祸。

哈哈哈哈岳明辉身边无论多少个男人你们都搞不掉的，搞不掉的！

13.

还是拍团图吧，团图轻松。

反正他们所有人的手都要往岳明辉身上蓐。

大不了我开一个岳明辉中心向的站子！

还不行吗！

14.

钢筋混凝土男团诚不欺我，岳明辉敢情就是那根钢筋。

不搞了，搞个屁，凹月szd，zdzdszd。

总而言之你是没法把那些个男人从他身边p走的，放弃吧，你搞不过的。

［微信红包］凹月szd……

“szd”

“zdszd”

“凹月就szd”

“宝贝你终于认清现实惹……”

？

？？？

？？？？？？？

认清你妈逼的现实

岳家站姐在线疯逼。

你摔键盘，摔手机，摔横幅，摔灯牌，最后你高高扬起了你的5d4。

再轻轻落下。

毕竟贵。

End.

爱护炮姐，人人有责。


End file.
